


Ти робиш мені боляче

by Курочка Тоня (tonya_the_chicken)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Enemies, F/M, Old Work, Out of Character, Partitions of Poland
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonya_the_chicken/pseuds/%D0%9A%D1%83%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%8F
Summary: Там у великій залі три могутні країни займались набагато цікавішою справою. Вони ділили Польщу.
Relationships: Poland/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Ти робиш мені боляче

Із самого ранку під старим кам’яним замком лунали вигуки незадоволених поляків, проте у будівлі їх не чули. Там у великій залі три могутні країни займались набагато цікавішою справою. Вони ділили Польщу. Нагло водили пальцями по карті, вирішуючи, де чиї будуть кордони. Інколи сварились за особливо ласий кусок землі. Тоді незадоволено мружив свої червоні очі Прусія, по-аристократичному вишукано зітхав Австрія і усміхався на будь-які аргументи Росія.

А в коридорі, біля входу до зали, було зовсім не весело. Там, на дерев’яній лавиці, сиділи дві молоді особи: блакитноока дівчина із довгою косою і хлопець із світлим волоссям до пліч. Хлопець, якого власне й ділили у залі, нервово стискав коліна і постійно тремтів, натомість його „подружка” сиділа із спокійними лицем, яке немовби говорило „Не вперше.” Польща нервово поглядав на молоду козачку, мружив очі і вже хотів щось сказати, але зупинявся і лише нахиляв голову вниз. Україна помічала ці злобні погляди, але ніяк не реагувала, хіба що незадоволено фиркала. Хлопець все нижче нахилявся, ніби думав, що внизу болісні слова, які лунали із зали, не буде чути. Дівчина ж навпаки сиділа випрямивши спину, але сказати, що вигуки трьох країн не різали їй серце, було важко. Якщо придивитись, то можна зрозуміти, що їй тяжко дихати. Але поляк не замічав, чи не хотів замічати цього. Він поринув у думки про своє жалюгідне майбутнє. Хоча у дівчини, напевно, вона було таке ж. Вони обоє бачили, як будуть стогнати під впливом інших країн...

Зрештою, бажання утамувати свою ненависть і порушити тишу заполонило юнака і він вигукнув:

– А якщо подумати, то це ти у всьому винна!

Дівчина повільно повернула голову і, немовби насолоджуючись його жалюгідним виглядом, застигла на декілька секунд.

– А якщо добре подумати, то у всьому винен ти і тільки ти! – заявила вона, наголошуючи на третьому слові.

– Та як ти смієш... – тільки встиг сказати поляк, який явно не очікував такої відповіді, як раптом Україна перебила його:

– А якщо подумати ще краще, то ти дурень, який не здатен попросити вибачення за те, що натворив. Чи ти аж такий дурний, що не зрозумів, чому я тебе ненавиджу?

– Що? – здивовано вигукнув він, почувши такі слова від дівчину, яку кохав, але опам’ятався і додав, – Що ти маєш на увазі?

– Здогадайся, – прошепотіла козачка, мружачи очі. Після цього запанувала довга тиша, яку порушували тільки звуки, що доносились із зали: шуршання карти, тихі кроки, зітхання, злобний смішок і звук від зіткнень якоїсь палиці з столом. „Ще чого, Варшава моя!”, „Тоді мені Волинь”, „А чи не забагато тобі, Росія?” – уривки діалогів долітали до вух двох молодих країн і різали серце. Польща, опустивши голову на коліна, старався закрити вуха, а кам’яне лице України набуло більш сумного вигляду – очі налились слізьми, і вона час від час витирала їх рукавом своєї сорочки. Незрозуміле бажання порушити цю болісну тишу заполонили мозок обох країн.

– Це все ти! Якби твої гайдамаки не підняли б повстання... – вигукнув поляк, тикнувши пальцем прямо у лице дівчини.

– Якби ти не запросив російські війська, – сухо доповнила дівчина.

– Всі роблять помилки! І ти це знаєш не гірше за мене!

– Дивно, – вигукнула українка, зі злістю подивившись на хлопця, – мої помилки ти пам’ятаєш, а їх наслідки ні.

– На що це ти..? – хотів спитати Україну Польща, але дивні спогади, які раптово появились в його голові, заставили його замовчати. Дивні думки заполонили його, немовби це не Австрія, Росія і Прусія сидять у залі, а інші країни. І що найдивніше – серед них є він. Водить пальцем по карті, твердячи щось про польські території і козаків. А в коридорі, на лавці сидить дівчина. Блакитноока, із довгою косою. При боці шабля, а очі повні сліз. Подивившись і не скажеш, що вона козачка. А вона нервово стискає коліна, так само, як Польща зараз, і тихо проклинає свого мучителя. Проклинає Польщу. Україна проклинає його...

Він, не помітивши цього у гонитві за її серцем завдав їй болю. Він кохав її всім серцем і, мріючи про пишне весілля, використовував усі можливі засоби, щоб Україна була з ним. Та він думав про те, щоб поряд була дівчина, а не її серце. Він закував її у тяжкі кайдани, забувши про принцип „Заборонене – найжаданіше.” Заборониш їсти яблуко – людина зірве його, закуєш кайдани – людина захоче їх розірвати. А Україна, яка завжди була вільною духом, не могла стерпіти його бажань. І тепер Україну не вперше ділили. Тільки тепер її у цьому ж звинуватили. Він звинуватив. Він забув, як колись вона терпіла те саме. Через це вона його ненавиділа. Ні, їй не було його жаль...

– Вибач мене, – раптом прошепотів юнак, заставивши дівчину здивовано подивитись на нього. Він, схопивши за руку, дивився в її очі, повні сліз.

– По... – тільки й встигла вимовити вона, як вуста хлопця ніжно торкнулись її губ. Вона із здивованим лицем спочатку старалась відштовхнути наглого поляка, та робила це якось неохоче. Ніби й не цілувалась із своїм ворогом...


End file.
